Acute heart failure is a rapid decline in heart function that can cause anoxia of tissues (particularly the brain), leading to death. Acute heart failure can occur in previously asymptomatic individuals (e.g., individuals with pulmonary edema or cardiogenic shock), or in individuals with an acute exacerbation of chronic heart failure.
In the healthy heart, the actions of beta-1 and beta-2 adrenergic receptors are dominant and act through a Gs-coupled pathway to increase the force and frequency of myocardial contraction, while beta-3 adrengergic receptors act through a Gi-coupled eNOS pathway to exert weak negative inotropic effects. In the failing heart, beta-1 and beta-2 adrenergic receptors are downregulated or desensitized, while beta-3 adrenergic receptors are upregulated, thereby emphasizing the negative effects of beta-3 agonism on cardiac contractility. Morimoto, Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol, 286: H2425-H2433, 2004; Kulandavelu, J Am College Cardiology 59(22): 1988-90, 2012.
In individuals experiencing acute heart failure, the short-term goal is to increase contractility and improve hemodynamic status. The current standard of care for acute heart failure includes the administration of inotropes—agents that alter the force or energy of cardiac contractions. These agents are typically administered in an intensive care setting by continuous injection. Examples of such agents include adrenaline, dobutamine, dopamine, levosimendan, and noradrenaline. However, the initial improvement in contractility afforded by these agents can be followed by accelerated mortality. Katz A M and Konstam M A, Heart Failure: Pathophysiology, Molecular Biology and Clinical Management; Lippincott, Williams & Wilkins, 2nd edition, 1999. The excessive mortality following administration. of these agents has been linked to increased tachycardia and myocardial oxygen consumption that leads to arthythmia and myocardial ischemia. Francis et al., J Am College of Cardiology 63(20): 2069-2078, 2014.